beyond the grave
by pro-uchiha
Summary: Was this the after life? In a small bedroom in a small apartment, with a small woman with lilac white eyes? Itachi didn’t think so. Then why was he here? (Modern AU)
1. chapter 1

**NOTE: this is that ItaHinaSasu fanfic I was talking about, and for those looking forward to My Walls Stood painted Blue, I will most likely uodate it next week when I finish my course paper and presentation. ive been extremely busy.**

 **this fic was originally a one shot but ive decided to make it a short multi chapter.**

 **Enjoy, my loves**

 **DISCLAIMER: _Naruto_ and its characters are not mine. **

**please dont forget to leave a review so i may know if you love this concept or not! :D**

xxx

in the hereafter.

xxx

"AHHHH!"

"Ugh—"

Peeking from behind the green corduroy love seat, her eyes landed on the person currently hovering on the floor by her bed.

Yes, she saw it right.

Hovering.

He was also almost transparent with her The Wombats posters on the wall etched lightly on the space where flesh and skin should be. From what she could observe, he was probably in his late twenties: he had a set of deep black eyes, narrow pointed nose, and creases running from the inner corner of his eyes down his gaunt cheeks.

She was also surprised at his wear which only consisted of a bluish hospital gown.

"Please do not do that again," he pleaded, sticking a finger in his ear to make sure he had not gone deaf from her scream.

Hinata was seized with a paroxysm of fear and she clutched onto the back rest of the seat tighter. "Y—y—you're a—

"—ghost. Yes, I am," the man finished for her as he sat down on the ottoman (or tried to at least) with a heavy sigh. He rested both elbows on his lap, triangled his fingers, and glared at particularly nothing. Hinata slowly crawled from her spot towards the door, trying not to rouse his attention.

"You're nurse Hyūga."

She almost jumped ten feet into the air.

He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. Hinata immediately stood up and hugged herself, rubbing her arms to keep from shivering in his presence.

However, her surprise and curiosity won out her fear. Besides, she should have known this would happen. She came from the Hyūga, an older family known for their psychic and medium abilities. She left the business to pursue medicine only for it to come and bite her in the ass.

"Y—yes, I—I—I am sh—she," she muttered. "B—but—

"You were there when I..well, you know," he said, averting his eyes from her form as if they were talking about something as normal and simple as the weather.

"O—oh! Patient number 413!"

"Hn. I do have a name, you know…"

Hinata blushed. She cannot believe she'd just offended a ghost. But then again, one must respect the dead. It was something she'd been taught over and over again by her elders. "I—I am deeply sorry. P—please accept my humble apology," she said, bowing to her waist.

"It's all right. Besides, I'm as confused as you are…I don't understand why am I like this…" he rambled, mostly talking to himself than her.

Hinata tried to intercede but he seemed to be lost in deep thought, "Er…uh—

"still, I was never much of a religious person and never actually thought what would happen to someone after they've passed on…"

"G—ghost-san—

"This situation is telling me something, but what?!" he was pacing, or gliding back and forth, across the room now. "Ghost-san!" Hinata yelped, her face red as she clutched the bottom of her shirt. The spirit haunting her stopped in his tracks and finally looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"M—may I p—p—please g—g—get your n—name at lea—least?"

"Hn. Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"O—okay, Uchiha-san—WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY APARTMENT?!"

Itachi scowled at her increasing volume. Her voice was fit for a gentle and quiet person but he was beginning to believe she was quite the opposite. But then again, she did just find a ghost in her bedroom so he couldn't really fault her for that.

He remembered her question and he slumped down on the ottoman again. His eyebrows were drawn together and his dark eyes narrowed and Hinata thought he looked scarily intimidating.

"I already told you…I don't know…fuck…"

Hinata puffed her cheeks and sighed, rubbing her temples, easing her growing headache to go away. _I—just wanted to live a normal life…_ her eyes locked in on the ghost—on Itachi—who seemed to be thinking quite deeply. Then she remembered her father's lectures of a spirit's unrest whenever they are found on earth instead of the afterlife and it's because they had unfinished business and could not help but literally not move on.

"Maybe you're being here is a sign."

"That I'm dead?" he replied with a dry sarcasm.

Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes but slapped her forehead instead.

"No! I meant there is something that you have to resolve…maybe something that has to do with your friends and family?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hn. That makes sense…"

"So?"

He smirked smugly. "You're going to help me, Hyūga-san," he said.

Hinata's mouth dropped in disbelief before snapping it close in a tight line. "And why should I? Y—you don't g—et the right to walk in h—h—here—

"—I didn't"

"—a—and de—demand for my help! I—it is very impolite and not to m—mention trespassing!"

"Well, I can always haunt your little apartment, Hyūga-san, if that is what you prefer," he said nonchalantly and lay down her bed with his arms crossed behind his head, closing his eyes.

Hinata's heart started beating at a much rapid pace than it did before. She cupped her cheeks and thought of her best friends Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Naruto who visited her from time to time.

What if—what if Itachi scares them away.

Her resolve hardened.

"All right. I will help you."

Itachi opened an eye to observe her.

"Was there ever a doubt?"

Hinata gasped and frowned. "Y—you are so—

Suddenly, he was right in front of her, making her almost jump out of her skin; he stood a head taller than her and she felt small under his calculating and shrewd eyes. He stuck out a hand.

"All right then. As soon as you get me to the afterlife the sooner I'll be out of your hair. Do we have a deal?"

Hinata nodded firmly.

"Deal"

Instead of making contact with skin and flesh, her hand met air.

Itachi pulled his hand away and looked at it angrily, as if it offended him.

Hinata scratched the crown of her head. "Are you okay?" she asked him tentatively, afraid she might set him off. He grunted, "Fine" and walked into the kitchen.

Hinata groaned and checked her wristwatch. She needed to sleep. Her shift was very early in the morning but she doubted if she could sleep right then. She looked at the kitchen doorway and cursed her lineage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: it's been a while omg.**

 **Due to OOCness: yes hinata and itachi and many of the characters may be OOC at some point due to this being mostly humorous; also, Hinata can scream...she's quiet, yes, but it isnt so unrealistic of her to _scream loudly_ upon seeing a _ghost_ in her room. This is supposed to be set in the real world and not in-universe where maybe seeing a spirit isn't so out of the blue. Also, yes, Itachi is a genius but the guy isn't omniscient. This is his first time _dying._ How is he supposed to know anything about it and how it works? **

**this is just me addressing a comment i saw, so enough rambling and enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: the _Naruto_ universe belongs to Kishimoto. Unbeta'ed **

xxx

double trouble

xxx

"Hinata? Are you all right?"

Pale fingers stopped working on the gauze it was rewrapping and its owner looked up at the rosette in the room.

"I—I'm quite w—w—well, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared perceptively at her for a few minutes before nodding and plopping down on the upholstered bench in the tiny, bleached white office. "I dunno, you seem clumsier than usual," she joked. Hinata flushed and dropped the partially rolled up gauze and frantically waved her hands.

"E—eh?! Am I?! I—I am so sorry! I—I—I must be burdening all of you—"

Sakura's sea green eyes widened before she stood up and gripped the frightened girl's shoulders. "Calm down, Hina-chan! I was kidding!"

It was as if Sakura popped a helium balloon as Hinata heaved a sigh, the tenseness of her shoulders leaving her.

"Please tell me when I _am_ being a burden."

Sakura tsked before stepping back. "Don't worry about that. I was just curious. Y'know, Hinata, you wear your heart on your sleeve. It's kinda obvious when you're overthinking about something."

Hinata dejectedly nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, I won't ask if you don't wanna tell me. Just know I'm right here whenever you need someone to talk to!" Sakura threw a peace sign before sauntering out the room.

Hinata bowed her head and allowed a smile to overtake her face and then suddenly—

"Hn. You seem happy today."

She almost fell off the swiveling chair.

"Y—You!" she exclaimed, pointing at the apparition who had been on the forefront of her mind all day. Itachi was now sitting on the chair Sakura had been on moments ago. This time he seemed clearer, although she can still see a bit through him, and he donned a maroon cloak that seemed rich and more fashion conscious than the hospital gown he was wearing prior.

Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow directed at her.

"Y—you aren't supposed to be here!" Hinata hissed, feeling an oncoming migraine.

"I had nothing to do, so I came here."

"H—h—how did you just appear out of nowhere?!"

He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. "I have no idea. I'm supposed to be a genius but I don't know anything about this ghost shit."

Hinata sweat dropped as Itachi seemed to be muttering to himself.

"Ms. Hyūga, Dr. Senju is asking for your assistance," a short woman with a cute black bob said, a clipboard held tightly against her chest. Hinata looked up so quickly, she almost felt her neck snapped.

"O—of course, Shizune-san! I'll be there!"

Shizune nodded before turning to leave, but she turned her head and studied the nervous nurse.

"Were you talking to someone?"

Hinata side eyed Itachi who had his legs crossed quite elegantly and a devious smirk planted on his aristocratic face. "N—no! I—I was just—uh—thinking of what I'm making tonight for dinner! Y—y—yes that's it!"

Shizune raised both her eyebrows at the girl who seemed to be reassuring herself than anyone else. "Um…okay…so Dr. Senju really needs you. Please go to her office ASAP."

Hinata nodded clamping her mouth shut in case she babbled more.

Watching Shizune's retreating back, Hinata puffed her cheeks and blew her bangs off of her perspiring forehead. "So…what are we eating tonight?" Itachi asked off handedly, studying his black painted fingernails.

Wait…when did he get his fingernails manicured? They looked good though…

"Oh—m—maybe k—k—katsudon wi—with a side helping of kimchi or—wait. That is besides the point! I—I want you back at my flat, Uchiha-san and godspeed! I—I have important things to do at the h—hospital!"

Itachi rested his elbow on an elegantly perched knee and gave her a side glance, his bangs swaying with his movement. "Tch. You're no fun." The Uchiha leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes and immediately disappeared or slowly dissipated—is probably the better term.

The Hyūga nurse was at a loss at what just happened but could not complain. She jumped from her seat and dusted off her scrubs before running out the tiny office in hurried breaths, trying to locate Dr. Senju's office.

As soon as she found the lone, white door with a golden plate of **_Senju, Tsunade, M.D._** engraved in black nailed to it.

The small indigo haired woman bent down before entering, clutching her knees and trying to catch her breath. She needed to go running and soon. Her stamina was borderline nonexistent!

After a few minutes passed by, Hinata stood up straight, mentally preparing herself for Dr. Senju who was notorious for her short temper and drunken habits.

She slapped her cheeks in determination. "Just focus Hinata! Forget everything else and do your best. Ganbatte!" she nodded firmly to herself before turning the knob into the room.

Her eyes zeroed in on the voluptuous blonde sitting on her desk. Her white coat looked crisply pressed and her face was solemn something that was extremely rare for Minato Hospital. "Dr. Senju?" she quietly called the attention of her superior who immediately turned her sharp, amber eyes on the usually nervous wrecked Hyūga.

"Ah yes, Hyūga-san. Please come in."

Hinata gave a nod of affirmation before closing the door behind her. She stood by the large desk and faced the person sitting in front of the doctor.

She did a double take at the Itachi lookalike sitting on one of the upholstered chairs. Is this one of Itachi's ghost tricks or rather ghostly powers? Well, the guy lacked Itachi's stress lines which made him appear younger and his ebony hair was considerably shorter.

The man glared at her. "What's she doing here?"

"She will assist me in demonstrating your brother's condition before his passing. She was there when the complications—

"I get it," the man gritted. Hinata bit her bottom lip. She would have considered him rude if she had not found out he just lost a loved one.

Hinata admonished herself to be as understanding as much as she can. After all, she knew what it was like to lose someone very important to you.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke Uchiha—

That was all she heard before fainting.


End file.
